genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
LOST CENTURY Sidestory: MEMORY
'A Zyann Nigel sidestory' Penned by: John Nigel November 28, LC 43 En route Langrange 2, Side 1 Colony While being cocooned in the cockpit, Zyann Nigel noticed a small palmtop computer behind the pilot seat. On its cover were a picture of a green spherical robot and the name of the book’s owner: John Nigel. Zyann’s heart pumped and she turned it on. On its display were the words “Events In Life”. Then and there she realized that it was her father’s e-diary. She opened it and read on. following are excerpts of the diary entries. LC 24, November 15 Oh, I am so nervous. The air-conditioning unit in this dressing room is already in full blast but I can’t keep myself from sweating profusely! This is the most awaited day…the wedding of the millennium!!! It’s been five years since I proposed to the most beautiful woman that I have ever met, more beautiful than that pink-haired singer that I saw in one concert on earth…I just couldn’t ask for more of this… Seriously…. All I ever wanted is to spend this life with my beloved Darlene. Man, I know it sounds crazy and corny at the same time but this real for me… I think we’d settle in a peaceful neutral colony far from the clutches of either Feds or Zees. This is all for now… my father-in-law-to-be, Mr. La Flaga is calling me now. I can’t be late in my own wedding!! LC 25, November 2 “...the Lord giveth, the Lord taketh away…” These were the words given to me by the doctor. I don’t know whether to believe that or not… I don’t even know what to feel right now… should I feel joy, because of the life given to me, in a form of hazel-eyed bundle of grace? Or pain, because my wife, a life that’s a great part of me has been taken away? It’s like I’m laughing a thousand laughters and dying a thousand deaths at the same time. I really don’t know what to do next… but thanks to Bill and Mellie, they have proven themselves as my true friends. I don’t feel like writing anymore…It feels like my existence has no meaning now. But then again… LC 25, November 3 The results just came in. My daughter is confirmed as a “Category B emergence” GENETIC Newtype. And those idiot bigwigs from the empire really got into my nerves!! What do they think I’d just do, give away the only memory of my wife to them?!? TO HELL WITH THEM!!!! LC 26, January 1 Yes!!! The galactic permit for BASURA Inc. has been released today! This is a blessing in disguise, really. Who would have thought that the director of the releasing bureau is Darlene’s second cousin?! And what’s more, he gave me a very late wedding gift: a second-hand transport/cargo ship! It seems that I’m still blessed…but I still miss her… But Zyann’s turning 2 months tomorrow!! What a bouncy and energetic baby… I often say to myself, “Darlene’s not really gone. If there is such thing as reincarnation (which I don’t believe XD!), this must be it.” Oops! Gotta go… diaper change. LC 31, April 2 Bravo 4, November 9. Coordinates of some space debris which we just found. I told the crew to keep mum about it but, hey! Everyone’s juiced and jumpy about it!!! Probably our valuable find for months… I’m still in a heightened state, thought that we came across a pirate mobile suit on radar but luckily it was a damaged one. It’s a red MS, unlike any of that we found before. We checked the database but it seems that no other MS had been created as this. Even luckier, an unknown technology was also recovered nearby. The only problem is, if ever we declare this find and sell it in the mainstream, all might be confiscated…Hmmmm, I think it’d be better off in the black market… I can imagine the fortune I can give to Zyann through this… No, it’s more than fortune; it’ll be a grand future for her! If only Darlene was here to share my joy… LC 32, June 25 That Bill, such a crazy man! He talked my right into developing the scraps into a mobile suit?!? Can you believe that? Now, I’m officially an outlaw! I can’t believe this… hopefully no one among my crew’s gonna snitch on me to either the Feds or Zees. But indeed, MS parts these days are no longer selling like hotcakes… Probably because illegal developments are outlawed. Even factories can mass-produce 100 units in seven months flat. AE turned down my offer, Morgenroate just laughed at me… Maybe I’ll have to quit this business sooner or later…. LC 32, July 9 The crazy man has done it again!!! Ever since he was able to initialize the MS’s operating system yesterday, he can’t be calmed down… he’s like a three-year old boy who found a HARO in the park! But I’d be sarcastic to say that I’m not curious…that’s an understatement. But this so-called “Zero System” integrated into the OS is kind of giving me the creeps…and all the combat data recorded…and a certain “Yuy” pilot, did he originally own this MS? Oh, well. For now, this will be all. Zyann’s gonna attend first grade today, and I can’t miss this in a thousand lifetimes. LC 32, August 20 The crazy man is no longer crazy; he has gone beyond craziness. All he does is outrageous talk about this system he’s creating for the red MS. Maybe, all tactical engineers are insane people, no offense…Hahahaha!!! But Bill is brilliant, too brilliant for his own good. We had to spend a lot to transfer all this “mad scientist” work on board Labradorica… We don’t know when the industrial inspection will take place next month. LC 32, December 16 Today I had a fist fight with the craziest man in the whole galaxy. Though he’s my best friend, but Bill doesn’t have the right to use Zyann’s biometric signature on the MS’s “Aletheia System”… Yeah the crazy man finished his invention. But he’s just rotten as those empire idiots who were after my daughter’s assumed innate ability. I’ll have them know that my Zyann is not a guinea pig!!!! LC 33, February 14 It’s the 9th anniversary of the destruction of colony NEU_5 today. We were so busy watching the commemoration ceremony on the bridge monitor that nobody noticed space debris heading in collision with the ship. The largest almost broke the plexiglass in the bridge! The crew scrambled for their normal suits but luckily, it held on. It wasn’t an asteroid fragment, but a COMPLETE ASTRAY HEAD UNIT!!! Probably it was decapitated during its combat but when retrieved, we found out that every hardware part of it is still in a very satisfactory working condition: sensors, cameras, electronic gyroscope, even the CIWS had full ammo. We retrieved it for our souvenir, as someone among the deck crew suggested to install it in Labradorica’s bow. I said, wow, where did he get that funny idea…and you know what he said? From an Ender ship of a cartoon series he watched as a kid! Can you believe that? LC 33, March 11 ''7:46 AM, GMT'' An Asian mercenary whom the crazy man contacted secretly arrived today, for the commencement of the developed MS final testing phase. He’s met with suspicion by my crew because of his looks, and nationality. I fumed in front of them, that racism can start a war. Anyway, this man’s data USB records that he’s Adrian Zowih Frost, 21 years old, born in the forsaken Fed territory Neo Zeeland. That’s all, since all other entries are unknown, not applicable, or classified. But it is interesting to note that he’s a “Category F emergence” ENHANCED Newtype. 9:20 PM, GMT The test procedure went without a hitch, but the space coordinates will remain a secret. Frost was able to remotely control some independent units and weaponry, based on what we have salvaged two years ago…but it caused him severe migraine after the test that totally changed his temperament and behavior. Bill said that it was due to the fact that Frost was an artificial Newtype, and a category F at that. But the Aletheia System worked as we wanted it to be. All tests yieled 96% results. 11:30 PM, GMT Bill and I designated the finished MS as a GUNDAM-type tactical assault mobile suit, ASTRAEUS BLAZE. ASTRAEUS is homage to its two significant parts: the Astray head unit and the name “Mercurius” which was originally on its OS. We also included the mysterious “Macross” technology armaments which, after some in depth analysis, turned out to be a complete electromagnetic pulse module. Hence the name BLAZE, as suggested by the crazy man himself, which stands for Blast Zero EMP module. It turns out that I am a crazy man myself as well, since I offered to install a barrier generator that we salvaged from a mobile armor years ago. It’s the last equipment to be installed as for now, though it’s just an ordinary technology I-field generator, but the crazy man renamed it H-field or H.A.R.O. field, a hyper anti-beam repelling orb… I laughed my head off on this but still, I’d gotta give it to the man. As to ASTRAEUS’ use, I don’t know, but primarily it’ll be for Labradorica’s basic defense. But whose gonna pilot it? the only Newtype among us on board is me, but I’m not proficient of the typical abilities, as being a category E emergence genetic Newtype. Besides no one knows about this except Bill. It’s been a long day, got to take my rest now… LC 33, June 30 I failed my crew; their hunch was right all along. That mercenary pilot was actually a spy for the Zees!!! We’re on the run now, what a mess… Now my crew is considered fugitives, we can’t go home nor seek refuge in just any colony. Maybe we’d be better off in earth. By and by our supplies, though should last for at most 5 months, will be depleted. It’s all my fault!!! Astraeus’ development caught the empire’s curiosity; probably they want to use it in the war against the Feds. I’m at loss as to what to do next. LC 33, September 15 4:03 PM, EST For more than two and a half months we’ve always been a step ahead of the empires hound dogs. But earlier this day, we’ve been detected in their radar. Now we have a battle cruiser on our tail. For the first time ever, we are preparing of an imminent ship-to-ship battle. The only weapons on hand are of those of Astraeus’… LC 33, October 31 9:40 AM, EST We found an oasis in this space desert, a floating island in this ocean of darkness and peril. An abandoned industrial colony came into view. No one knew of its existence as we are way beyond our permitted route. I made a decision to hide the MS together with Bill and some of our old crew into the colony. Inasmuch as I wanted to hide there too, the least that we can do is to divert the hounds’ attention to us, while the others try to escape. But I have to remain alive…to return to my daughter, whose turning eight two days from now… Got to live through this. 6:00 PM, EST I finished my recording for Zyann… it was hard to put up a happy and cheerful countenance before the camera… Got me crying real hard… Can’t settle myself… it feels like we won’t be seeing each other again. Time to transfer the MS and Bill’s group into the colony. Hope that this will not be my last entry into this diary. So what ever happens, I’m slipping this palmtop into the cockpit… May this bring light to Zyann eventually… ---- Zyann could not determine which is colder; the cockpit, or her heart. Category:Lost Century Side Stories